


Looking On The Inside

by ShayBlackLion



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBlackLion/pseuds/ShayBlackLion
Summary: How could they do this to her they we're her friends and family or so she thought were but the most hurtful blow was Tsunade her mentor who taught her medical ninjutsu she let them take her....





	Looking On The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys my second work hope you guys like but if you have any ideas you want me to put in or who you like Sakura to end up with at the end I don't mind taking it that way 😉 and I don't own any of the Naruto characters

Chapter One 

How could they do this to her they we’re her friends and family or so she thought they were but the most hurtful blow was Tsunade her mentor who taught her medical ninjutsu she let them take her because she a special omega the only one out of all the alphas and betas in Konoha. So here she was in a cell her mentor who was like a second mother to her put her in so they could experiment on her and Sakura couldn’t believe it as it was happening Naruto along with Sai and her other friends watched it. 

But Sakura Haruno is not a quitter and when she gets out of this cell I will leave this betraying village she may be a omega seen as one of the weakest in the pack but the alpha seem to want her because she calms them down and doesn’t fight them as much and the pain they give is a turn-on to her but she the special omega. As Sakura sit there in the dark she knows the next time they bring her dinner is in thirty minutes the plan was for her to fake like she was hurt and because she there special VIP experiment they’re want to check on her to make sure everything is ok, but luckily she broken the chakra seal and regain some of her powers that'll be enough for one shift to get away from here! When it gets close to time she lays down in the corner of the cell curled up holding her stomach and moaning pitifully like the pain was unbelievable to handled just when she could feel the two alpha’s approaching her cell and right as they open the cell door she whimpered and made a gurgling sound like she was choking hopefully there alpha sense of protection will kick in to bring them in closer for the straight without them setting off the alarm or calling anyone. It was in that moment as the ninja moves down to touch her she slammed back a chakra powered elbow knock one ninja into the other as they hit the wall of the cell next in the plan is to steal a anbu outfit to sneak out of the village without anyone Harrison and then try to find a jutsu to cover her scent she sure the library has one in the archives. Sakura makes her way through the halls quietly blended into the shadows as she makes her way to the stairs leading up too the door to go outside it’s right as she about to open the door that it open by itself and three doctor’s come in probably to go get her this just got worst now she was on a time limit so she takes off out the door in a run.  
______________________________

At that time with Itachi 

Itachi and Sasuke was making there way back from a mission that the hokage gave them to track down some information about Akatsuki and what there next move with the Jinchuuriki are they got two tail and the four tail and it seems they are after Naruto at this moment but can’t get to him. Itachi as the strongest Uchiha alpha in his clan couldn’t wait to get back home even if his face show no emotion but what he didn’t expect as he was running through the trees from Branch to branch in his anbu armor. Was to see something running away from the village that looked like pink hair and the only person he knew with that color was Sasuke teammate the Haruno girl he seen her around all he really knew was that she smelled like an omega which was cherry blossoms and vanilla a sent he actually really liked but would never admit to his brother or anyone else. When he stopped to look Sasuke did too looking at his older brother face then to where he was watching and both there eyes fallowed the woman as she ran only to dodge a kunai form a team of Anbu then she turn around too look at them just as the fight was about to go down both Uchiha activated their sharingan to watch what was going on because as far either one knew she hadn’t it done anything.

___________________________________________

Sakura

She stairs at the anbu “ I am not going back now if I have to kill you I will cause your part of that lying piece of shit village who said they would protect their people but they’re no better than Orochimaru!” One of the four anbu stepped forward and spoke to me “ Come back the easy way or the hard way Sakura don’t make us hurt you because we will on the order of the hokage to get the special omega back.” At this Sakura face scrunches up in a snarl as her teeth extended. “ You want special all give it to you!!!” Before they could make a move Sakura's close fluttered down to the ground and a mass of pink and red fur with fangs come flying at them making the anbu eyes widened because they didn't know she could turn like that the hokage didn’t tell them. The wolf that they were looking had muscular front and back legs a slim body with pink fur and red stripes running through it and her mouth was open showing two inches of dangerous looking fangs as she let out a growl that vibrated through her chest what was most surprising was when he spoke. “ Leave me be or die a painful death I will never be experimented on again even if I have to kill you or myself I will.” Suddenly two shadows appear from behind her and she flipped around to see who it is only too see Itachi and Sasuke and the memories of the time she had a crush on Sasuke but he kept hurting her and rejected her to the point she feels nothing for him anymore but when she look at Itachi her omega senses went crazy around him and the strength of his alpha powers made her nervous and excited at the same time. “ If you’re here to help or get in my way don’t think I won’t attack you.” Itachi eyes narrow “ Who are you to tell us what to do little girl.” Itachi let his alpha energy surge over to Sakura her wolf whines and growls as her ears go back and she try to fight the feeling of submitting to him “ Don’t do this too me I won’t go back just to get hurt over and over because I’m different then the rest of the omega, betas, and alpha's and all my friend let it happen just to be betrayed by everybody I love so if you going to do this then kill me.” She growls more then fight his power harder and slowly get up and takes off running in the direction of the cloud village as this happen Itachi look at Sasuke and talks to him with their sharingan activated “ Go to the village and see if this is all true and all fallow her.” “ Ok all send you the information I find out but if it’s true what do you want me to do?” “ If it is I want you to stay and say I because a missing ninja and that I attacked you to keep the girl safe.” Even though his alpha did see her as his and was being very protective of the girl it was hard for him to keep it under control the urges to marker Sakura was so strong as he was thinking about it he nodded at Sasuke and took off after Sakura as Sasuke and the anbu go back to the village thinking Itachi would bring her back. 

Itachi ran after the girl wondering how this was going to work should he take her back or try to keep Sakura safe? What he really want was to steal her away and just take all the heat and passion she build up in him just by looking at her and make Sakura feel as crazy as he did. Sakura could feel Itachi right behind her and whatever he was thinking it was getting to her in a very hot way but first she need to find a place to hide and change back to her human form. Lucky I saw a cave close to the mountain up ahead so I pick up my speed and run right into it as I feel the pain to turn back while my bones snapped back into the human side by straighten it out instead of being on all fours it hurts so much I want to scream but I don’t can’t give myself away to Itachi. 

But Sakura should of known he would find her because he is a genius ninja of the Uchiha clan there number one, he sits and waits for her to come out but if she going to put up a fight there nothing he could do but to knock her out and take her somewhere safe so they could talk or as Itachi alpha side would like to say make her submit and fuck Sakura to the point that she would be know for being his and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> More climax ending will be on the way but an tell then thank you for reading and hope you have a great day 😊


End file.
